


I feel so stupid, I feel abused

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Trans Character, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Dad Wilbur Soot, Dead Wilbur Soot, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Engagement, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Foxboy, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Intervention, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Marriage, Mentioned Character Death, Mild Transphobia, Naive Floris | Fundy, Not Really Character Death, One-Sided Relationship, Orphan Floris | Fundy, Sad Floris | Fundy, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fundy was head over heels, he'd do anything for Dream's love and validation. Everything Dream did, every slight interaction, made him fall deeper and deeper into his lovestruck state. Dream took advantage of this though, agreeing to marry the Foxboy for the ulterior motive of using him for his own gain. The green bastard didn't care for Fundy, he didn't love him in the slightest, but he made Fundy believe he did anyways. Feeding the younger praise and sickly sweet 'love' that left Fundy willing to do whatever Dream wanted to get more of the feeling that it gave him when Dream treated him so nicely... People were realising that there's something wrong and Fundy's too naïve to see it.---Title from Rät By Penelope ScottRated Mature for abuse, manipulation, implied sexual content and language.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 227





	I feel so stupid, I feel abused

Fundy was naïve, he was young and still learning about the world so nobody blamed him. Nobody blamed him for falling in love with Dream and making himself think that he could make it work despite Dream having tried ruining the country he was born in. Fundy wouldn't have seen the sign, nobody else did at the time either, they all just wanted Fundy to be happy. Especially Wilbur, as Fundy's father he had a duty to protect but also a duty to make sure that his son was happy and to let him explore the world with his guidance. Wilbur blamed himself for this, blamed himself for not realising until it was too late...

Fundy was _hooked_ , he was hooked on the high that Dream's love gave him, looking through rose coloured glasses that Dream had put over his eyes. Blinding him with the supposed love that he showed, making it oh-so-difficult for Fundy to realise the manipulation that Dream had been subjecting him to. Fundy was in too deep, they were engaged, Fundy was infatuated with the idea of spending the rest of his days with the bastard. It was too late for him to be broken out the spell that Dream and his **_love, his sick twisted love_** had put the young fox-kin under. 

They all knew it was too late when Fundy was quick to defend Dream's actions, when he'd get annoyed at anyone for disrespecting his lover, Fundy was too in love to realise how much Dream was hurting him and got so defensive when Niki tried to tell him that he deserves better during the countless times where Dream had gotten angry at him and said horrible things that wormed their way into Fundy's subconscious and fed on his insecurities only for him to then shower Fundy in false promises and affection. The younger would drink up the other's manipulation as if it was the sweetest honest that was being fed to him. It made him feel on top of the world when Dream loved him but plummeted him further than he could imagine when he said awful things. He was so dependent on Dream, seeming anxious and sad when he wasn't around and brighter than the sun when he was around him, everyone was noticing it and tried to subtly tell him.

But Fundy was stubborn, he's young and doesn't know any better. He saw this as normal because Dream told him that it was, there was a time where Fundy had tried to ask him if he really loved him and the way that Dream blew up at him... Fundy didn't want that again so he never questioned it, he thought this was ok because he was happy sometimes. _Although sometimes what made him Happy was not always good._ He didn't realise the way that he'd have to get on his knees and beg for forgiveness when he did something wrong was something that wasn't healthy. He didn't know that his lover wasn't supposed to make him feel the way he did sometimes and it was too late when now, people tried to show him it wasn't right because he simply didn't want to believe it.

When Fundy's father died, when Wilbur died, the man felt like he'd failed his son and couldn't bare to see the things that Dream was doing to his son. Wilbur never went insane, he never lost his mind despite what on-lookers rumoured it was just that he was under pressure to make the right choice and had to do it to protect his son. The 'alliance' that Wilbur and Dream had was all fabricated, it as all a lie, in reality Dream was feeding him threats of breaking his son down and threatening to break his mind and make him nothing but a compliant husk and Wilbur would not let that happen. He did what he had to do, Dream promising that he won't ruin him if he blew up the one place his son cared for the most... _L'manburg_ , ah L'manburg, he'd watched the great nation rise and fall as his son grew up. He watched his son 'betray him' being forced to listen to Schlatt by his dearest **lover** (If you could even call him that) and he'd watched the walls be ripped down... the walls made to protect Fundy from all the bad of the outside world... He'd failed.

Wilbur had begged to be selfishly killed, not being able to bare to see the country he put heart and soul into being blown to smithereens. He couldn't handle seeing the fear in his sons eyes, the heartbreak and hopelessness that swirled around in his eyes in a pitiful cocktail. Maybe Wilbur did go a little mad in the end, maybe when it was all over he was a little crazed and out of it- Wilbur had become a broken man... 

Fundy couldn't believe it when Wilbur had come back, his ghostly form haunting Fundy but also making him feel oddly safe. His father was back to how he used to be with 'gaps in his memory' that made him forget all the bad things when in reality it was all a lie so that Fundy wouldn't be scared of him so that Fundy would maybe listen to him more. When he'd come back to see his son, he'd seen his beautiful son crying, in the arms of the manipulator who muttered toxic words at him followed by manipulation... Wilbur had heard it all.

 _"You'll never be a man if you keep acting like this."_ Dream had whispered in that sickly sweet tone of his. _"But it's okay, I'll guide you Fundy, you'll be okay if you just listen to me... Remember I know best."_

He watched as his son looked at his fiancé with a helpless look and tearstained cheeks, he looked broken down and tired. Fundy had just soaked up Dream's words like a sponge, sucking up the sour and sweet honey like words that slipped out of Dream's mouth. Wilbur had never felt like he'd failed so hard in his life, he couldn't bare to watch after that.. He needed to find a way to save his son from the relationship that had been destroying the poor boy even if he didn't realise it. He needed help, from the people closest to Fundy, he knew that they could eventually help him... 

_**Fundy needed them, he needed them for he was too naïve to realise what he'd gotten himself into...The poor boy...** _


End file.
